


Domestic

by Stricken_with_clairvoyancy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Its just...pure fluff guys, M/M, My goal is to give people cavities so lemme know if i got anywhere close :), One curse word bc it's Virgil and he's exercising his curse word rights, Prinxiety - Freeform, Wait I was wrong there are TWO curse words and one of them is from Princey boi how did I miss that, two (2) sappy disney gays deeply in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stricken_with_clairvoyancy/pseuds/Stricken_with_clairvoyancy
Summary: Someone on tumblr was craving domestic prinxiety and I went feral
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 22
Kudos: 93





	Domestic

"Darling, I'm home!" Roman Prince called as he entered the apartment he and his boyfriend shared. He hung his coat by the door and wandered into the kitchen, where the smell of something delicious beckoned him. 

He found his emo nightmare huddled over the stove, preparing what looked like a pasta dish, and Roman smiled lovingly as he approached. As he entered, Virgil's head whipped up, and the gentle smile which spread over his features was enough to make Roman's insides melt into a puddle of warm goo. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, he leaned his head on his shoulder as he cooked, relishing being able to hold his love after a long day. Not to say he didn't love his job! He was an actor at his local theatre, the lead more often than not, and he loved every second, he truly did. It's just that nothing could compare to coming home at the end of the day to his Dark and Stormy.

Not wanting to get distracted and set the apartment on fire, Virgil turned off the stove and turned in his boyfriend's embrace, looping his arms around his neck. 

"Hey, love," he murmured warmly, smiling as Roman leaned down for a kiss. It was sweet and soft, and Virgil felt himself melt into it, anchored only by the feel of his boyfriend's arms around him. They stayed like that for a while, unwilling to relinquish the contact, until Virgil reluctantly pulled away for air. Not wanting Roman to see how dazed he probably looked, (he couldn't believe his boyfriend had this effect on him, still) Virgil leaned his head against the taller man's chest, feeling more than hearing his quiet laughter. The apartment was quiet as they held each other, both simply marvelling at how lucky they were to have fallen in love with the other.

Eventually, Virgil pulled away to finish dinner, after hearing Roman's stomach growl with an aggressiveness he could only hope to aspire to. It had been Virgil's turn to laugh, as his boyfriend grinned sheepishly down at him. He noted that Roman's arms didn't unwind from his waist, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

(Stirring the sauce, Virgil was struck by the sudden clarity of how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. Damn, looked like he had to go ring shopping now.)

After dinner was finished, they curled up on the couch for allocated Snuggle Time™. Technically, the time after dinner was Movie Night, but Roman thought his name for it was more befitting. They curled into one another, Virgil resting his head on Roman's shoulder while Roman wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. 

"How was your day?" Virgil murmured over the absolute bop that was the Hercules opening sequence.

"It was great!" Roman responded, "I got the part of Fiyero in Wicked!"

Virgil jolted upright. "WHAT?" he exclaimed. "And you're only telling me this now? Holy shit babe, that's amazing! Wait, I think I have some champagne in the cabinet, let me go see-"

He went to pull himself up and out of the embrace, but Roman pulled him back down before he could move.

"Virgil, my moon, my stars, I am so fucking comfortable right now and if you move, I will absolutely burst into very manly tears," his boyfriend somewhat dramatically cried.

Virgil huffed a quiet laugh and settled back down, silently glad he didn't have to leave the warmth of the embrace either.

They sat and watched the movie, but not before Virgil gave his boyfriend a long, joyful kiss. "God, I'm so proud of you," he murmured, and he was sure he wasn't imagining the slight moisture in his boyfriend's eyes. 

It occurred to Roman that he needed to buy a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick lil fic to satisfy my prinxiety-loving heart. Feel free to come say hi on tumblr @stricken-with-clairvoyancy


End file.
